


Take Your Own Advice

by Yoshiblack16



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Sakumoto if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'd love for Jun to return to Sho's room the same night Sho had his Ariyoshi Abunai Yakai filming where Jun and Ohno stumbled in (drunk).</p><p>Maybe Jun picked up Sho's mood and felt his friend needed a cheer up (I don't know about you, but when I watched the episode I thought that Sho wasn't in a happy place atm)?</p><p>I leave it up to you if you'd like to include a pairing (established or not) or if you'd rather keep it a fanfic about friendship. </p><p>Link: http://amnos-anon-meme.livejournal.com/390.html?thread=31366#t31366</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Own Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed. for the AMNOS Anon meme @ lj

Sho flopped onto his bed as soon as the director of Abunai Yakai left his room. He was beyond his limits of exhaustion. He had been tired before the filming of show started but now he couldn't find the strength to even take of his pants. Truth be told, it wasn’t just physical tiredness what ailed him. He hadn’t quite expected the sentimental mood the recording would put him in. Ever since they arrived to Hawaii it had been both a thrilling trip and an emotionally taxing one. He had expected some trips to memory lane, and tons of what ifs just for fun. He thought since so much time had passed since Arashi debuted, he would be able to remember his old screw ups with a bit of a cringe but fondly nonetheless, but what took him by surprise uneasy feeling it gave him to think that he almost didn’t live any of it. 

He was about to get up to pour himself another glass of whiskey and finally change out of his clothes but there was a knock on the door. He got up to get it since he had a slight suspicion of who might be at the other side. Right on the money, Matsumoto Jun stood outside of the hotel room.

“I thought it might be you.” A small smile forming on his lips as he stepped aside to let Jun in but the younger man refused raising his index finger pressing it gently to Sho’s nose. He stared at the other man blankly.

“Are you still drunk?” 

“A little.” Jun smiled and Sho frowned but before he could make any kind of protest the younger man continued. 

“Back off, mom I just need to sleep it off.” Then his expression changed to a more serious one. 

“Um, sorry about earlier, leader kept yapping about how he wanted to see his Sho-chan and I couldn’t say no. I hope we didn’t cause any trouble.” 

Sho had to laugh at his bandmate’s explanation since he also knew how hard was to deny Arashi’s titular leader of anything.

“I’m sure I’ll end up actually helping to promote the episode so don’t beat yourself about it.” 

He was also secretly glad that they came during his filming or it would have ended up being a really boring and gloomy one. Sho was brought back to reality by another touch on his nose.

“You know, you should take your own advice sometimes.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” He gave Sho a knowing smile and then he understood what Jun meant. “Anyway, I should go.”

“Um, okay. Good night.” Jun smiles and returning the gesture then turns to leave but faces Sho again when he calls after him. He knew that the apology about crashing in on his filming was just an excuse to check in on him.

“Hey, thanks.” Jun smiles gently at him and replies. 

“Don’t beat yourself about it.”


End file.
